1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a motorized nutcracker wherein opposed nut engaging jaws are movable relative to each other to crush the shell of a nut or similar shell enclosed kernals.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of nuts require or are advantageously cracked to minimize nutmeat loss and breakage by a particular type of crushing or squeezing action. For example, the shells of walnuts and pecans are more effectively broken without damaging the nutmeat by a crushing action directed along the longitudinal axis of the shell. In this regard, certain types of nutcrackers have been developed which are characterized by a stationary jaw and a movable jaw which is accelerated toward the stationary jaw to impact a shell enclosed nut disposed between the jaws to effect shell breakage. Control over the crushing action is very erratic and difficult with this type of nutcracker even though the basic direction of force exertion on the shell is along the longitudinal central axis of the nut.
Accordingly, there has been a need for improvements in nutcrackers which are adapted for directing the shell cracking forces longitudinally along the shell axis with a relatively controlled engagement and disengagement of the nut between a pair of opposed shell cracking jaws and yet wherein the speed of production of cracked nuts is substantially greater than manually actuated cracking apparatus. The present invention provides certain other advantages in the art of nutcrackers which will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the following summary and detail description.